1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device, and more particularly to an electrical connector including a pair of board locks.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0170368 discloses an electrical connector, which comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts received therein and a pair of board locks retained in the housing. Each board lock comprises a fixed portion for being fixed onto the housing and a soldering portion perpendicularly extending from the fixed portion and soldered to a printed circuit board by surface mounting technology (SMT). However, when an opposing mating connector is disengaged from the electrical connector, a large force exerts onto the electrical connector so that the electrical connector may be off from the circuit board easily.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having a pair of improved board locks.